What Happens in Vermont
by natcatXjac
Summary: What happened in Vermont was supposed to stay in Vermont. Instead the repercussions of their actions follow them back to New York. How will Mac and Jo deal with it?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: hello all! I am back with another Jac fic! Hope you all enjoy and PRETTY PLEASE leave a review! They make my day!**

Chapter 1

_Friday_

"No, no, no, chief, you can't do this to me. Come on…" Flack whined through his cell phone. He had been planning a vacation with his girlfriend, Molly, for weeks now and he'd finally gotten some time to take off. Just as he was about to walk out the door his boss called him back in. Flack grumbled some more then reluctantly shoved his cell in his pocket and stalked back into the precinct.

On his way in he ran into Mac and Jo, on their way out for lunch. Mac immediately took notice of Flack's pissed off expression. "What's up, Flack?" He asked.

"Chief just ruined my perfectly planned weekend…" Flack grumbled.

"Aw, poor Don," Jo mocked. She playfully nudged his side but Flack stayed pissed. "Oh, come on, it can't be that bad."

"I've been trying to get some alone time with Molly for weeks. I finally get reservations for this great resort and two idiots decide to hit up four banks in one day. I just love my job." He rubbed his forehead and was about to brush past them when he got an idea. "Hey, what are you two doing this weekend?"

Mac answered cautiously. "Catching up on some files…"

"Home alone, Ellie's got a sleepover. Why do you ask?" Jo said.

A coy smile appeared on Flack's face. Mac got it instantly and shook his head. "Oh, no, Don. Not happening." Mac affirmed.

"Oh, come on, Mac. If Molly and I can't go, somebody should. I'd hate to waste all that money."

Mac and Jo glanced at each other. This was a bad idea and they both knew it, yet for some reason they couldn't resist. "Fine…" Mac relented.

Don was fighting the smirk forming on his face. "Great, here's the address."

Mac took the sheet of paper out of Flack's hand. "Don, this is in Vermont! And it says we have to check in by midnight tonight! What the hell?"

Before he could answer, Jo snatched the paper out of Mac's hand. "You need to learn to be spontaneous, Mac. You also need to relax. Now, come on or we won't make it on time." She kissed Flack on the cheek then grabbed Mac's hand and dragged him out the door.

.

.

.

The mountains of Vermont were a far cry from the towering skyscrapers of New York. Native Mac and newly native Jo were used to snow but Vermont was a whole other situation. It was like a winter wonderland. Everything from the formerly grassy fields to the wooden log cabins to their luggage was coated in white fluff. Jo took one look at the heavenly scene and fell to the ground. She waved her arms and legs in the snow creating a large angel.

"Oh, isn't it beautiful Mac?" She said as she stuck her tongue out to catch a snowflake.

Mac shook his head but smiled at her. "Sure…but aren't you a little old to be playing in the snow?"

"You're never too old to make a snow angel! Besides, I've never seen snow like this in Virginia or even New York. Come on! Lay with me!" Jo patted the pile of snow next to her.

_You don't even know how long I've wanted you to say that…_"Jo, come on; we have to unpack." Mac popped up the handles on their suitcases as he dragged them to the log cabin.

Jo quickly followed suit, tracking snow into the cabin. She threw off her jacket and ran throughout the small but cozy cabin. It was a traditional one level with only four rooms; the lounge, the kitchen, the bedroom, and a fairly large bathroom for two.

"Everything up here is so beautiful…" Jo hummed. She bounced behind Mac into the bedroom as he dropped their bags on the floor. He quickly surveyed the house and returned to the bedroom.

"I guess I'll take the couch." He stated. Mac was about to reach for his suitcase when Jo stepped in front of him.

"What for?"

Mac's head shot up and he eyed her suspiciously. Was this her flirting with him? If so, he wasn't sure if he should be flattered or scared out of his mind. "Um, Jo there's only one bed…" He said hoping she'd get what he was insinuating.

"So? We're grown adults, Mac. I think we can share a king sized bed for three nights. As long as you don't kick or snore." She let out a soft chuckle as her hand ran over his chest.

He followed her hand down his chest and back to her side. "Right…"

Restraining himself, Mac moved around Jo and began unpacking their things. Jo wandered into the kitchen to find the fridge half stocked. It was just enough to last the weekend. She moved through the cabinets and draws, finding almost all of their necessities. Satisfied, Jo moved on into the lounge; couch, two love seats, and a coffee table. That was typical. What wasn't typical was not having a television anywhere in the cabin.

Jo dashed back into the bedroom to find Mac was already done unpacking and had pulled out his laptop. "Is there a TV in here because there's not one in the lounge?"

Mac looked up and around the room. "Now that you mention it, there isn't. Oh well," He easily shrugged it off and went back to starting up his laptop.

"Oh well? Mac, you don't understand. I need a television. How am I supposed to stay entertained for two whole days with no television?"

Mac chuckled and pushed his laptop to the side. "Jo, you don't need TV to be entertained."

"What about your laptop? Please, tell me you get connection out here." He quickly clicked on his computer and turned back to her with a weak smile. Jo groaned and flopped on the bed next to him. "Wonderful…just freaking wonderful…"

"Oh, come on, this is Vermont; a whole new state. I'm sure we'll find some things to do. Let's go check out the resort and see what we find." He slid off the bed and pulled on his heavy jacket then handed Jo hers.

She reluctantly took it and beat Mac to the door. Just as she opened it a giant gust of wind and ice cold snow blew in and knocked them both over. "What the hell?" Jo kicked at the door to shut it and brushed the hair out of her face.

Mac stood and helped Jo up. "I think it's safe to assume that there's a huge blizzard going on out there."

Jo groaned again and placed her hands on her hips. "So you're telling me that not only do we not have any form of entertainment but we can't even leave this cabin for God knows how long?"

A meek smile formed on Mac's face. "This should be fun…"

.

.

.

"What are we supposed to do until this blizzard stops?" Jo whined. She'd been pacing the bedroom for a good hour and a half now. Mac was sure she'd break through the wooden floor soon.

"Jo, relax. I'm sure we'll find a way to entertain ourselves." There were quite a few ideas running through Mac's mind; none appropriate however. It was the perfect opportunity; no TV, no internet, no cell connection, stuck in a cabin, forced to keep each other warm. Any couple's dream but sadly they weren't a couple; not even close. They'd been dancing around each other for months, neither wanting to admit what they were feeling. It was easier for them to flirt and joke then really admit that they were in love. "You know we could just talk."

Jo stopped in her tracks and stared at Mac, who was stretched out across the bed with his arms behind his head. She laughed then lay out next to him. "Alright…go old fashion on me. What would you like to talk about?"

"Did you make sure Lindsay got your notes on the Jac-"

"Oh, for heaven's sake." Jo playfully smacked his chest. "We're on vacation, Mac. No talk about work…please!"

He sighed but relented. "Fine, fine…how are you doing, Jo?"

"What kind of question-"

"Hey, you said no talk about work."

Jo rolled her eyes and turned on her side to face Mac. "I'm just wonderful. I love that we are stuck in a log cabin in the middle of a blizzard with no way of communicating to the outside world or any form of entertainment. How are you Mac?"

"Well, other than all of that, I'm actually quite happy."

"Oh, yeah? Why is that?"

"Because I'm here with you…"

Jo sat up and looked at him. Mac was imploding but he continued to smile softly at her. Jo had no idea what to say. She just stared down at him. Was that his way of flirting with her or was he just being nice? She figured she was thinking too far into it. "Uh…that's…nice…"

An awkward silence passed between them. They both had a feeling that weekend would be full of them. Seeing this conversation was going nowhere Mac glanced over at his watch.

"It's almost midnight. I guess we should get some sleep from that six hour drive up here."

Jo nodded her head in agreement and rose off the bed. She immediately began stripping her clothes off to change into pajamas.

"Jo!" Mac yelled as he shielded his eyes, though he was peeking through his fingers.

"What are you, twelve? Like you've never seen a grown woman half naked before!" She continued undressing until she was down to shorts and a tank top. "You can look now, you big baby."

Mac carefully uncovered his eyes. "That is totally different. You're my best friend and my second in command. I don't think it's very appropriate for me to watch you undress." _Even though I've dreamt it many times._

Jo held her hands against her hips. "And it's not very appropriate that I'm on vacation with my boss in a secluded log cabin where we only have one of two options, talking or sex, to keep ourselves entertained. You don't see me hiding under the blankets counting down the hours until we get out of here."

Mac's eyes widened in bewilderment. "You…did not just say that."

"I did."

Mac gazed at her a moment longer then shook his head, chuckling softly. He changed into boxers and a white t-shirt, all the while knowing Jo was watching him from the bed. He climbed under the covers and turned off the lamp.

"Good night, Jo."

"Good night, Mac…"

.

.

.

With only two small lamps and a raging blizzard outside, the room quickly darkened. Mac and Jo had their backs to another as they curled up under the blankets. Mac was sure Jo had fallen asleep long ago from the little kicks he felt under the sheets. Instead Jo was wide awake. She was contemplating how she was going to survive two days trapped in a cabin with the one person she couldn't stand to be alone with. Not because she didn't like him; because she loved him.

She was in love with the man lying next to her and she still couldn't admit it. After two and a half long years of working side by side and slowly falling in love with him every day and Jo was still afraid to tell him how she felt. Even if she had the courage she couldn't. He was her boss, it would never work. They were too good of friends and worked too closely to ever be in a relationship. What if it didn't work? What if they tried and failed? What would happen to the team? There was no way she could stand seeing him and not remembering what had happened between them. Hell, she could barely stand seeing him now.

Every time he strolled down the hall into her office or down the street at a crime scene she wanted to pounce him. She wanted to literally throw him to the ground, rip off his clothes, and feel him inside of her. She wanted to feel their bodies writhing and crashing into another. At the very least she wanted to feel his warm touch against her face, his soft lips fit into hers, his hot breath against the nape of her neck.

It was probably ten degrees in that bedroom and Jo was sweating. She fanned herself with her hand and inched as far away from Mac as possible. More thoughts like that and she'd never be able to restrain herself.

Mac was hardly controlling himself on the other side of the bed. As if telepathically, thoughts of Jo had entered his mind. He could practically feel her milky smooth skin in his hands as he ran them over her toned body. Her curved frame jolting beneath them as he pushed into her. Her sweet breath intermingling with his as their mouths connected and their tongues wrestled.

Suddenly Mac shot up. He shook his head and rubbed his face as he tried to erase the thoughts from his head. He should not be thinking about Jo, especially in _that _way. She was his second in command and best friend; nothing more, nothing less. He looked over at her and his heart melted. Why did she have to be so damn sexy when she slept?

Mac moved to the edge of the bed and turned away from Jo. Two days trapped in that cabin was going to feel like an eternity. Absolutely nothing had happened between them and absolutely nothing would…they hoped.

**A/N: This story is dedicated to a very special person in my life, csinyfever. I love you and Happy Birthday baby! **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: hello! thanks so much for the reviews guys! as you requested, here is chapter 2! this story is probably going to be really short, just to warn you now (don't expect 20 something chapters like Mac's Cinderella)! enjoy and please leave me a review!**

Chapter 2

_Saturday_

"So tell me," Mac started. He was sitting on the couch next to Jo eating a cinnamon roll he'd made for breakfast. He'd been awake most of the night just staring at the ceiling. He didn't trust himself to fall asleep. The first thing his mind would go to was Jo. "What was high school like for the great Jo Danville?"

She laughed softly as she munched on her third cinnamon roll that morning. The night was just as bad for her. She'd spent a good majority of it staring at the wall with her back to Mac. That morning he'd surprised her with breakfast and a suggestion to make their stay more entertaining; talking about their lives. That was sure to stir up some entertaining stories. "I think it was pretty good…as good as high school can get." She paused to see the mocking 'utterly bored' expression on Mac's face. "Alright, if you want juicy stories you're going to have to be more specific."

Mac set down his plate and tapped his chin as he pondered a good question. "Hmm, what juicy stories do I want to hear from Jo…"

"Hey, just a warning; I won't be the only one sharing secrets this week. Question for a question."

"Okay, that's fair." Mac thought about it another minute and finally came up with something. "I don't know if this happened during high school but who was your first date?"

"This is far from juicy but okay…" Jo set her plate down and pulled her feet up on the couch. "So, I was in the seventh grade-"

"Of course…"

"Oh, shut up! Anyway, I was in seventh grade and there was this really goofy kid named…Charlie Luper. He had bottle thick glasses and was just an all out geek!"

"Well, aren't you nice?"

Jo giggled and continued. "Anyway…he was such a sweet kid though and he asked so nicely I just couldn't turn him down. Of course the date was fun and all but-"

"What did Charlie Luper take you out to do?"

"That's two questions but he took me skating. It was fun but he just wasn't my type." She shrugged then giggled remembering Charlie falling on his butt quite a few times on their date. "Alright your turn; same questions."

Mac sighed and leaned back against the couch. "Okay, so my first date wasn't until the ninth grade, believe it or not."

"Not! A handsome fellow like you couldn't get a date until the ninth grade?"

"I was a little shy, okay? Anyway, there was this junior girl-"

I's eyes bugged out of her head. "A junior?"

"Yes, I was tall for my age. Now would you stop interrupting me?" Jo zipped her mouth and threw away the key. She waved Mac to continue. "Thank you…so her name was Kim Collins and she was one of the most popular girls in school. I have to admit I was a little-a lot- surprised when she asked me out. Of course, who am I to turn her down? On our first date we went to dinner and a movie. It was fun so we kept going out. When she graduated I decided to break up with her; not into long distance relationships is what I told her."

"Sounds like you didn't exactly believe that."

Mac ran his hand through his hair. "Not really…I wanted to try it out with her but I didn't really think it would work with her in college, in another state, and me still in high school. Plus, it was sort of illegal for us to do anything anyway."

"I don't see you as the law-breaking type." They both laughed and I inched closer to him. "So, next question?"

"I like hearing about your love life. First heartbreak?"

Jo eyed him suspiciously but he kept his gaze on her face. "Thanks for dropping the mood."

"You don't have to answer."

"No, it's fine. This actually did happen in high school. His name was Scott Morris and we'd been dating for about three years. He was your typical jock; star of the football team and adored by teachers and students alike. I actually thought I was lucky to be dating someone like him. Some friends and I were in the parking lot waiting for them to finish practice. I decided to surprise him so I go up on the field and there is this skimpy little freshman cheerleader with her claws all over him. At first I was angry and I really wanted to punch her lights out but of course, being a naïve girl I let it go. I think 'he's popular, girls like him and they're going to flirt with him'. I was just about to walk away when Scott, that idiot, leans in and kisses her! I was fuming for a good five minutes after watching them."

"Wow that must have hurt. What did you do?"

"Well, being a true southern girl I didn't hit her even though every inch of my body wanted to. I talked to Scott after practice and do you know what this moron says?" Mac just watched her. She was obviously going to tell him whether he wanted to know or not. "He had the nerve to say, 'my bad', like he accidentally fell into her mouth or something." Jo chuckled but her voice was shaky and hitched. "Needless to say we broke up that instant. He didn't even bother fighting for me. I saw them together again the next damn day. And during my senior year when the girl tried out for my squad I let her on."

"What?" Mac was shocked. He didn't think Jo was vengeful but he didn't think she'd let something like that go so easily.

"Yes, I let her on…for two days. Then I kicked her off for some stupid reason…I think I said because she didn't have her hair in a high enough ponytail." Mac chuckled but shook his head. "I know that was childish. It's just…I was so heartbroken over him cheating and finally realizing he didn't even care about me or all that time we spent. For three years…I was just a waste to him."

Jo's smile had slowly faded throughout the story. Mac slid up closer to her and kissed her forehead. "You could never be a waste. That idiot didn't know what he had."

He gazed into her glistening eyes and wiped a tear that was threatening to fall from her face. His hand continued to cup her cheek. At this point he should have let go, moved his hand away, and made this moment much less romantic. Instead their lips moved closer to one another. They were only a centimeter away when Jo pushed his hand down and turned her face.

Mac ducked his head and moved to the edge of the couch. _Maybe that was too far. _"So…um…"

Jo cleared her throat and stared at the side of the couch. "So, your turn. Same question."

"Claire…"

"What?" It was a bad idea but Jo looked up into his eyes. They were so sad and deep. His pools of brown were pulling her in. Somehow I resisted. "Oh…yeah…I'm sorry…" Mac stayed silent. There wasn't much for him to say. They all knew the story by now. "Do you…ever miss her?"

"Of course."

Jo sighed. She should have expected that. Claire was his wife after all. Her death was not something Mac could just mourn for a few weeks or months then move on. She wondered if he'd ever really move on from her.

"But I've moved on." Mac said seeing the defeated expression on Jo's face. She seemed to lighten up. "I've learned to accept that even though she's not here anymore I still have her. She'll always be in my heart."

_Ouch. _Jo thought.

Her pain must have been etched on her face. "That doesn't mean I don't have room for someone else."

She looked up into his dark brown eyes again and for one split second she almost thought he'd say it. She almost thought she'd say it. They almost…

"Hey, wanna see what we can make for lunch?" Mac asked, already standing up off the couch. Jo smiled but in her head she was thinking, _Mac totally did that on purpose...__  
_

.

.

.

_Sunday_

It was another restless night between Mac and Jo. Neither were able to sleep knowing the love of their lives were literally two feet away from them, half naked and just waiting to be taken.

A small bit of sunlight crept through the window and brightened Jo's face. The warmness made her smile and she slowly opened her eyes to gaze out the window at the beautiful sunrise.

_Oh, how peaceful…wait, is that the actual sun? Finally! That damn blizzard is over!_

Excitedly, Jo turned to Mac and shook him. "Mac, get up! It stopped snowing!"

Mac had just fallen asleep an hour ago and refused to be awoken from his blissful slumber. He groaned and wrapped himself up tighter in the blankets.

"Come on, Mac. I wanna go outside. Get up!" Jo shook him again. He mumbled something incoherent and pulled the blankets over his face. "Mac Taylor, if you don't get up I'm going to rip these blankets off you."

Mac's eyes widened under the covers. He poked his head out just above the covers. "You wouldn't dare…"

Jo smirked and grabbed a firm hold of the blankets. "Try me…"

Thinking she wasn't strong enough, Mac grunted and curled up beneath the covers.

Jo scoffed and gave the covers one hard yank. She rolled off the bed with them and Mac jumped up in surprise. Goose bumps popped up all over his body once he was exposed to the freezing cold morning air.

"Jo!"

She popped up from beneath the covers in a fit of laughter. She balled up the sheets and threw them on the floor. "Come on! Get your clothes!"

"How about I just get you?" Jo had a confused face for only a second before Mac leaped off the bed after her.

She shrieked and ran out the door with Mac quickly behind her. Jo laughed and shrieked as Mac chased her around the lounge and kitchen. He nearly caught her but she slipped out of his grasp.

"I'm going to get you!" Mac called.

"Never!" Jo yelled as she rounded the kitchen counter. She looked behind her for just a second and Mac grabbed her waist. They went tumbling to the ground in a fit of laughter.

When she finally calmed, Jo looked up at Mac looming over her. He was smiling down at her with passion and desire burning in his eyes. She wanted to pull him closer and lay her lips into his. She also wanted to push him off her and run away. His eyes, his lips, his touch were so inviting, so warm, and so gentle. "What now?"

"Now…" Mac swallowed the large lump in his throat. "Now…we get dressed."

.

.

.

_Monday_

It was nearing two in the morning and once again Mac was wide awake. And once again he was thinking about Jo. He was thinking of everything they'd done Sunday; which was mostly playing in the snow and creating extremely awkward yet romantic moments. They'd made snow angels, built snow-families, even had a snowball fight; and four times they'd ended up on top of the other. At some point, Mac swore his subconscious was making him do it on purpose. He just couldn't resist her.

Jo was addicting. He couldn't resist watching the way she moved, listening to the way she talked, touching her soft skin, being near the infectious joy she unintentionally gave off. He felt a burst of energy whenever he was near her. She was always so happy and loving.

"God, Jo, how did I make it through life without you?" Mac accidentally said out loud.

"Huh?" Jo mumbled. She turned to face Mac with drooping eyes. She was exhausted but giddy at the same time. Playing in the snow all day had drained some energy but laying next to Mac gave her an unwanted high that wouldn't let her rest.

"You're still awake?"

"Yeah…too much energy…" Jo clicked on her lamp and turned back to Mac. She nearly screamed at the sight. Why did he have to torture her? He was just laying there, hair damp, perfect shadow against his shirtless chest, muscles rippling as he held his head against his fist. "Damn…" Jo mumbled and promptly bit her lip.

"What?"

"Nothing." She squeaked.

Mac closed his eyes for a second which was a huge mistake. One second he was staring at Jo with her curly hair pulled up in a bun and spaghetti strapped tank top that was cut far too low. His mind started untying that bun, pulling down those straps, roaming her body, finding her panties-

"Mac?" Jo cut through his thoughts.

He blinked a few times and finally came back into reality. "Huh? What?"

"You okay? You closed your eyes and for a second I thought you were about to start hyperventilating."

_Well, you do take my breath away. _He chuckled softly and wiped the sweat from his brow. "Fine…"

"What were you thinking about?" Jo asked as she inched closer to him. She had a feeling where his mind just went as hers just escaped the same place.

"Oh, nothing…" His eyes darted from her face and tried to find a safe place on the wall.

Jo made matters worse by inching even closer to him. She was merely a breath away. "So nothing makes you all hot and bothered like that? That's interesting to know."

Her breath washed over him and he breathed heavily. "You are right now…" Damn Jo and her ability to make Mac lose his mind. He realized too late what he'd said and covered is mouth with his hand. "I mean…"

_Goddamn you, Mac! You do this every time! Why do you have to say such romantic things and look at me with those big brown eyes and soft, sweet smile? Do you know what you do to me? I don't care if you give me that ridiculously sexy face. I won't say I'm in love. I won't fall for you. I won't. It won't happen. It can't…_

"I know what you mean, Mac." Jo cut in. "Glad to know you just think I'm hot." She turned her back to him and reached for the lamp.

Mac crawled atop her and pulled her hand back. "Whoa, wait. Why are you suddenly angry?"

She gritted her teeth. "I'm not angry."

_I'm fucking confused! Why, Mac, why? Why do you love me? Why are you so sweet to me? Why do you look at me with those heart melting eyes? Why do you always give me that sun blinding smile? Why do you even exist? God is punishing me. He put you on earth to taunt me with that gorgeous body of yours and charming personality that I can never have. I hate you Mac. I really do…oh, who am I kidding? I love you. No! No! I don't. I can't…_

"Really? Because you sure sound like it." He found it quite funny he was laying over her with one hand pinned to the bed. If only Jo weren't snarling at him. It'd be the perfect romantic moment. "Jo, I don't think you're hot."

Her mouth fell open and he could feel her squirming beneath him, trying to hit him. Mac chuckled and held her other hand against the bed.

"I don't think you're hot. I know you're beautiful." Her expression softened a bit but she stayed frowning. "I know you're intelligent and funny. You're brave and you'd do anything for your kids and the team. I know you're mischievous and can't resist food of any kind. I know you're only strong because you don't want other people to think you're weak. And you know what else I know?"

"What?" A smile was creeping onto her face. She was trying desperately to hide it but she couldn't. He just had this power over her. How could she not smile at him? How could she not appreciate everything he was? God, what that man did to her.

"I know I love you. And I think you love me too." Hoping he wasn't about to get kneed in the balls, Mac leaned down and crashed his lips into hers. A second later he pulled back.

Jo was completely dazed. She was floating on cloud nine during that kiss and she'd just crashed back to earth. "What…why…how…"

"Say you love me."

She bit her lip and looked away from him. She couldn't say it. Not after that weekend. Too much had happened between them. "I can't…" She was hoping he'd be disappointed and let her go. They'd go back to sleep and when they went back to New York, everything would return to normal.

But of course, this was Mac. He continued looming above her with her hands pinned down. "You can…I'll just have to make you."

Before Jo could think of anything to say, Mac's lips connected with hers again. She wanted to turn away, but she couldn't. He tasted so good and he was so passionate. He dared her to turn away from the raging hunger he had when he knew she wouldn't. All she could do was melt under him as his hands finally released her.

.

.

.

Jo crashed beneath him, breathing hard. He collapsed next to her, eyes closed and smile wide. Mac stretched out on his side and wrapped his arms around her bare waist.

"Are you going to say it now?" He whispered into her ear, completely out of breath.

It sent a shiver up Jo's spine and she shifted in his arms. "No…"

Mac's head came up. "After that? Just say it, Jo. I know you want to."

"I do…I really do…but I can't. We can't. This…God, this…was fun and all but we work together. You're my boss. I don't want to risk our work relationship or friendship. I'm sorry." She went to touch his cheek but he pulled away.

Mac unwound his arms from her waist and rose from the bed. He snatched up his boxers and a blanket from the closet. "No, I'm sorry. I'm sorry I love you. I'm sorry you can't admit that you love me. I'm sorry you're so afraid of us that you won't even think about letting us happen. I'm sorry this ever happened. I'll be on the couch if you want to stab another knife through my heart."

**A/N: I love this chapter…I just love it…but that last line…I don't even know how I came up with that…I'm just going to go cry now…**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: thanks for the reviews guys! here is chapter 3 as you demand! enjoy and please leave a review **

Chapter 3

Jo slammed the bathroom door behind her as fast as she could. She'd practically ninja-ed her way into the house that afternoon to avoid Ellie or Tyler seeing the bag in her hand. She pulled out the small box and read over the small sheet of instructions before getting down to business.

Fifteen minutes later she was pacing the small tile floor. She peeked over at the stick which was still blank.

_Please be negative…please be negative….please be negative… _She prayed.

It had been hard enough the last couple of weeks without adding another thing to her 'my-life-is-a-living-hell' plate. This wouldn't just add to it; it'd break her completely.

Whoever said 'silence is golden' had never gotten the silent treatment from Mac Taylor. Jo was handling it though. She could handle him blatantly ignoring her. She could handle him speaking less than two words to her a week. She could handle him giving her the third degree.

What Jo Danville could not handle was being pregnant with Mac Taylor's baby.

She looked over at the stick again and slowly a symbol appeared.

_Negative…negative…negative…_ She hoped harder as she crossed her fingers and shut her eyes.

When Jo opened her eyes a tiny, pink plus sign stared back at her.

_Positive? This can't be happening…this isn't happening…let me read those instructions again…_

Jo snatched up the small sheet and read it over again; minus equals not pregnant, plus equals…

_God, why? What did I ever do to deserve this? What am I gonna do? How am I going to tell Mac? Oh, God no. I can't tell him. I can't…why me?_

Jo slid down the door of the bathroom. She tried hard to mask her quiet sobbing as she stared into the darkness of her arms.

.

.

.

"Jo, where'd you go? We were worried about you when you ran out today." Lindsay's panicked voice said through Jo's cell phone.

After her emotional breakdown in the bathroom, Jo locked herself in her bedroom. She emptied her body of every last tear possible before falling asleep. It was late into the night before she woke up and not once did Jo think about calling work to let them know she was okay. She would have had to call Mac and Jo just wasn't in the mood for that conversation.

At least Lindsay still cared about her whereabouts. "I'm…fine. I just felt sick."

"Are you okay? Do you want me to come over?" Lindsay was already rising out of her bed.

"Linds, it's almost midnight. I'm fine."

Jo's voice was monotone and Lindsay could tell she was trying hard to hide whatever emotions she was feeling. "Jo, what's wrong? Are you sure you're okay?"

Jo pinched the bridge of her nose. "I'm fine, Lindsay. Good night." She promptly hung up the phone. Jo pulled her knees up on the couch and buried her head in her arms again. Giant tears rolled down her cheeks and Jo covered her mouth as loud sobs escaped her.

"Mom?" Ellie asked gently. She was awakened by the sound of her mother sobbing loudly. Ellie had only seen her mom cry twice, maybe three, times in her entire life so this had to be something important.

Hearing her child awake, Jo frantically wiped at her eyes. She turned to Ellie with a weak and fake smile. "Oh, hi sweetheart. I'm sorry, did I wake you?"

Ellie came around the couch and sat as near to Jo as possible. She looked up into her glazed brown eyes and frowned. "Mom, what's wrong?"

Jo stared at her a moment with the same plastered on smile. As much as she wanted to be strong for her daughter, for herself, she couldn't. In a second she broke down in tears again and covered her face with her hands. Though a bit startled, Ellie put her arm around her and hugged her tight. She didn't know why her mom was so upset and she honestly didn't care at the moment. All she knew was Jo was hurting and she needed comforting.

"I'm sorry, Ellie…" Jo mumbled. She tried wiping the tears away but they continued to roll down her face.

"It's okay." Ellie said not having a clue what Jo was apologizing for. Once again she didn't really care. She just wanted her mom to smile again. "What's wrong?"

A shaky chuckle escaped Jo. "Everything…" Jo brought her head up and untangled Ellie's arms from around her waist. She moved to the far end of the couch and Ellie cuddled in close in her lap. Jo wrapped her arms around her and kissed her head. "Promise me you'll never fall in love…"

"Um, no…that makes for a very boring life." Jo giggled and hugged Ellie tighter. "Is that why you're crying?"

There was a moment's silence and Ellie thought Jo would break down in tears again. Instead Jo's voice stayed low and calm. "Yeah…I just…I don't know what to do."

"For one thing you could stop over thinking this…" Ellie's head looked up to see the confused and cautious gaze of Jo. Ellie continued to clarify. "This is about love and love is simple."

"Honey, love isn't as simple as you think."

"Mom, love isn't as complicated as you make it." Jo was about to retaliate but she honestly wanted to hear where her daughter was going with this. "Why do adults think love is so hard? That it's only about heartache and heartbreak and loneliness and crying your eyes out all the time? That's not love. I don't know what that is but it has no business being related to love."

"And how would you know so much about love? You're thirteen."

"Age is but a number, my dear mother." Ellie and Jo giggled. "You think I don't know anything about being in a relationship, which I don't, but I do know what love is. Love isn't different whether it's between a mother and a daughter, a brother and a sister, or a man and a woman. Love is a bond between people; where both can't stand to be without the other, and both want to protect the other, and both want to give the world to each other. How is that complicated? You make it so hard because you're afraid."

That hit a nerve. Jo shifted behind Ellie and tightened her hold around her.

"You're afraid of getting hurt, or losing him, or him not feeling the same, or whatever goes on in your weird adult brain. Stop being afraid and be in love. Hate isn't the opposite of love; fear is. It's keeping you from going after what you really want and need."

How was it that a thirteen year old knew more about love than a grown woman? Along with Ellie's advice, Jo pondered this question. She had to admit Ellie was right. She was afraid; of losing Mac, of him not loving her anymore, of trying a relationship with him only for it to fail. She'd been playing the 'what if' game about them for months now.

"It's Mac, isn't it?" Ellie said when Jo had been quiet for too long. When Jo responded with silence, Ellie took it as a 'yes'. "I knew it! From the second I met him that day at the lab, I knew you liked him." The child turned in her position to face Jo whose fake smile had become a very real, very wide one.

"Yes…how do you know so much?"

"Because I take after my mama and my mama is a genius," Ellie leaned forward and pecked Jo on the cheek. "And you knew this too, you just didn't want to admit it."

"Yeah…sure…"

"Mom, you're doing it again; doubting yourself. You're never going to get Mac if you keep thinking you don't deserve him; you do. And he deserves you. Now stop being a bunch of idiot adults and tell the man you love him." With another peck on the cheek, Ellie rose off the couch. "I'm going back to bed. If Mac isn't here tomorrow afternoon when I get home from school you're going to be in serious trouble young lady."

Jo chuckled as she watched Ellie walk back to her room. Ellie was right in every sense of the word. Jo was afraid and fearful. How could she tell her boss she loved him? It didn't even sound right when she said it in her head; _I love you, Mac. _Okay, it did sound right. It sounded perfect and beautiful and truthful. Why couldn't she say it? Why did she have to be such a wimp and keep her feelings bottled up?

She used to think keeping her feelings inside made her strong; it's what Mac did. But now, Mac had confessed to her; he said without a trace of insincerity that he loved her. That didn't make him weak or a coward; it made him the bravest, most wonderful, loving, caring man in the world to her.

Jo just couldn't be the same for him.

.

.

.

Jo held the papers with shaky hands. She'd been trying to talk herself into this all morning. It was something she had to do. It was just too hard being around him all the time, knowing what she'd done to him. And what would she do when the time came and she started showing? How was she going to explain that to everyone? No, that would be even more hell on her heart. It was best to just leave and never look back.

But to leave the people she loved and cared about and respected? It surely was not that easy. She couldn't turn her backs on them. They'd become like family over the last two years. As a southern gal, Jo knew one thing; you never turn your back on family.

Of course her family was about to get one little bundle bigger. Instead of risking both their hearts and telling the truth, she decided to be a coward and walk away. Even after everything Ellie had said the night before, Jo just couldn't take her daughter's advice. It was best for everyone…right?

Jo pushed open the door to Mac's office with trembling hands. He looked up for a split second then ducked his head back down. "Can I help you, Detective Danville?"

That was an expected blow. He'd barely spoken to her the last month and a half. Somehow they'd made it through every day avoiding each other at all costs, much to the dismay of the team. She didn't even have the luxury of him calling her by her first name anymore. It was strictly Danville or nothing at all.

"Um, yeah…" Jo stammered. She forced her hands to stop shaking as she waltzed up to Mac's desk and placed the papers down.

Mac snatched them up and quickly read them over. Immediately he jumped up, startling Jo half to death. "What the hell? Resignation papers?"

His voice boomed so loud it grabbed the attention of a few lab techs down the hall. They looked up from their work, trying to figure out where the sonic boom had originated. Realizing this, Mac grabbed Jo's hand and dragged her to the elevator. He pulled her inside and promptly shut it down. The lights were dim and Mac could barely make out Jo's bewildered expression.

At least in his office she could have ran out the door. Had he locked it she wouldn't mind jumping down thirty five floors. In this elevator she had no escape. She'd have to face him whether she was ready or not.

Mac's voice was still loud and frantic as he struggled to control his head and his heart. "What the hell, Jo? You're resigning? Why?"

Immediately Jo was hung up on the fact that he just called her by her first name; the first time in weeks. She shook the thought off; it probably didn't mean anything. Faced with his questions again, she wondered whether she should tell him the truth or take the easy way out. "You know why." Easy way it was.

"What? Because of what happened in Vermont?"

"Yes, Detective Taylor, because of what happened in Vermont. We obviously cannot work together any more so I am resigning." Damn, she was a bad liar. Jo's eyes were looking anywhere around the silver prison but Mac's face. They kept shifting from left to right. When the silence proved too much between them, she crossed her arms and her body caved in slightly.

Finally Mac answered. "Is that really why you're leaving?"

"Yes," She said no more.

Mac had noticed the tell-tale signs of her lying and called her out on it. "I know you're lying. You think I don't know you by now?" Jo remained silent as she turned her head to the side. "You can't look me in the eye, you're not using contractions, you're huddled over, and if you lick your lips one more time I might have to kiss you."

That got her attention. Her head shot up and she stared at him with wide eyes. Did he just say what she thought he did? There was no way; that was impossible. "What?"

"What is this really about, Jo? Why are you leaving?" He took a step closer and she took a step back.

Another step and her back would be against the wall. She'd really be in trouble then. "Because I can't stay here," She said with her face still turned away from him. The last thing she needed was to look him in the eyes and just collapse into his arms like a baby.

Seeing her hesitation, Mac said more calmly, "I'm sorry. I know I made your life hell the last few weeks and I'm sorry. I should know better. That's not the kind of man I am and I should have never treated you like that. Please don't leave because of me."

Jo finally looked up at his face. The anger was gone now. Misery and worry were etched into his features. "No, no…I'm not leaving because of you…" It wasn't a total lie. "I just…I don't…" She didn't even know what she was trying to say. Why was she leaving? Right…she was pregnant with a baby that was half a man she could never have. She couldn't stay there and torture herself with the possibilities of what would never happen.

"What? Please tell me." Mac took another step and Jo found herself pressed against the wall of the elevator.

She closed her eyes tight. "I…I…" _Lord, just strike me down with a bolt of lightning…PLEASE! _When she opened her eyes she was still stuck in that dimly lit elevator with Mac merely inches away. _Dammit…_

"You what? Jo, talk to me."

Just as his hand reached up to touch her cheek she slapped it down. "I'm pregnant! Okay?" Her voice hitched and a single crystal tear rolled down her cheek. "I…I'm…pregnant…" She managed to say again through sobs. Her eyes and voice betrayed her and she covered her face as tears rolled down her face in two rivers.

Mac simply stared off into space, too stunned to speak. _She's what? How the hell…Vermont…This is why she's been so distant. This is why she's resigning. What have I done? Oh God, what have I done?_

Coming back into reality he heard her silent cries and saw her trying to escape the closeness between them. He wouldn't let her go though. He had to make this right. Gently, he moved her hands away from her face and wiped away her tears. Her eyes were shut tight but she could feel his warm touch holding her cheek.

"Open your eyes…" He said softly.

She shook her head and turned her face away from his hand. As much as that simple task pained her, she had to. It was happening all over again. He would say it and she wouldn't. She'd be all alone again and this time there would be no way to fix it. She'd leave, never to return, and Mac wouldn't come after her. That was how it had to be.

"Please…for me…" Mac tried again.

Jo shook her head again. She prayed he'd turn the elevator back on and let her run away.

Instead Mac pulled her face back to his. He leaned in and fitted his lips with hers. In a matter of seconds, Jo's eyes shot open. She wanted to squirm and shift and fight him off but she didn't have the strength. His kiss was slowly draining her of energy and all she wanted to do was fall into his arms.

When he finally pulled away, Jo said, "What was that?"

Mac wiped the slight lipstick off his lips and smiled. "That was my promise; to never go another day without doing that."

"But…but…we…"

He brought her lips back to his. "We're in love. I know that. You know that, but you don't have to say it. I'm sorry I made you think that. I'm sorry I've been a jerk to you these last few weeks. I was angry and confused but you didn't deserve that."

"But…but…"

"But nothing," Mac kissed her again. "I won't walk away from you again and I won't let you run away from me. I want you, I want this baby, and I want us. Please tell me you do too…"

"I do, but-"

"Then that's enough." One last time, he pulled her close and crashed his lips into hers. "You two are more than enough."

It seemed the fourth time was the charm. Jo's bewilderment finally broke and she smiled up at Mac. This is how it was supposed to be; this was right.

**A/N: yay! happy ending! but I'm not done just yet! i have one more chapter for you! it'll be up soon! please leave a review**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Lauren and Alex, be careful!" Mac called when his four year old daughter and two year old son took off like rockets. They'd jumped out the cab so quick he'd barely been able to call their names. The little girl ran up the snowy white hill with the boy teetering and tottering as fast as he could behind her.

Mac's overprotective, extremely concerned expression dropped for just a second as he watched his children. They were too cute for words. The moment he saw Lauren in the hospital he knew she would look like Jo. Lauren had the same cute little nose, and bright rosy cheeks, and wide but mischievous smile, and she couldn't sit still to save her life. He was already waiting on the day she started school and the first thing she bought were neon colored post-it notes.

Alex definitely took after him; big, brown eyes and small, toothless, smile. Alex followed Lauren around like a lost puppy; the way Mac followed Jo around. He'd do anything for that woman and his kids and Jo knew this well.

Mac turned back to the trunk of the cab as he pulled out the family luggage. He paid the cabbie then hefted the luggage on his shoulders. As he marched up the hill to the cabin, he noticed Lauren making a snow angel; yup, just like her mother.

He'd barely made it to the door with eight bags of luggage. Mac stopped and turned to the snowy field. "Lauren! Alex! Time to come inside."

Lauren and Alex poked their heads up over the hill. "No! I wanna play outside!" Lauren whined. She took off again, running circles in the snow. Alex, a bit perplexed, looked from Mac to Lauren. Eventually he ran off after Lauren, trying to keep up with her quick steps.

Mac sighed and dropped the bags. "Lauren and Alex; get inside now."

Alex stopped and was about to run up to Mac when Lauren shouted, "No!" She ran off again leaving a trail of white puffs from her heavy panting. Alex seemed to shrug and raced after her.

Mac was just about to chase after them when the cabin door creaked open. Out stepped Jo with her hands on her hips and a very pleasant but determined smirk on her face. She took one glance at Lauren and Alex before yelling, "Lauren Grace and Alexander James Taylor! Get in this house right now!"

Lauren stopped dead in her tracks; if she didn't get in that house in five seconds she was gonna be in BIG trouble. In two seconds she'd raced up the hill and darted into the house. She turned to her mom and dad with an innocent smile. Jo didn't even bother to turn around.

She was still waiting for Alex. The poor two year old had barely been keeping up with Lauren and running up a hill, or running at all, was proving difficult. He made it halfway before tripping and landing face first in the snow. Mac dashed from the door and picked him up. He brushed the snow off and held him against his side.

"You all right buddy?" Alex nodded his head and let Mac carry him into the warm cabin.

.

.

.

After a long day of unpacking and entertaining their three kids, with no television, Mac and Jo were finally in bed. Jo was huddled close with her head on Mac's chest and hand playing with the tiny hairs. Mac had his arm wrapped around her while the other hand gently stroked her cheek.

"What are we going to do with your kids?" Mac asked jokingly.

"Oh, now they're my kids? So you get to spoil them while I get to reprimand. That's totally fair."

"Yeah, I did all the work so I get the easy job."

Jo slapped his chest. "Yes, because giving birth is so easy…"

She giggled and he chuckled, then he brought her chin up and fit his lips into hers. They could feel each other smile into the kiss and Jo pulled back giggling and blushing.

"I love you," Mac said as he kissed her again.

Jo smiled and ran her fingers down his chest. She was going to say it; she finally could, but she couldn't resist torturing him first. Mac looked at her with the biggest, saddest eyes she'd ever seen. He pouted his lip and Jo's heart simply melted. "Stop that…" She said softly. Mac continued to make the face. "Okay, okay! I love you!"

He rolled over atop her and pressed his body against hers. Just as the heat between them intensified and his lips began creeping down her neck, their door creaked open.

"Mommy? Daddy?" Lauren said in her tiny, croaked voice. Mac rolled off of Jo and looked at the door to find Lauren holding her bunny under one arm and Alex's hand in the other. Alex had been staring up at Lauren with his thumb in his mouth until he saw his daddy. The two year old dropped Lauren's hand and stumbled over to Mac. The father lifted him up onto the bed and sat him in his lap.

Seeing she was deserted, Lauren raced up to the bed and climbed into Jo's lap. "Can we sleep with you, mommy?" She asked.

Jo looked over at Mac who mouthed, 'That's what I was trying to do…' She bit her lip and playfully hit his arm. "Yeah, sweetheart," Jo said.

Lauren pulled back the covers and climbed underneath next to Jo. Alex did the same and nearly disappeared under the covers. Mac chuckled and he and Jo settled beneath the blanket. They rested their heads in their palms as they faced each other.

"We have some beautiful kids…" Mac whispered.

"Aren't we missing one?" Jo asked jokingly, knowing the last one would somehow sense this family moment and come running into the room.

"How come no one told me it was 'sleep in mom and dad's bed' night?" Ellie said at the door.

"Speak of the devil," Jo said.

"Hey, I'm the only well behaved one in this family." The seventeen year old joked as she climbed onto the bed. The movement awakened Lauren who nearly shrieked when she saw Ellie. Lauren jumped into her arms and tackled her. Ellie lifted Lauren into the air pretending she was a plane.

"Alright, come on, bed time guys," Mac said. He pulled back the covers and Ellie and Lauren climbed in. "Good night ladies…" He bent down and kissed them on the forehead.

"G'night daddy…" Lauren and Ellie said as they pecked each of his cheeks.

They easily fell asleep after awhile, leaving Mac and Jo gazing at each other in the dim light. Jo smiled at him seeing the still flirtatious look on his face. He reached across his three children and took Jo's hand and rubbed it gently with his thumb.

"Next time we come to Vermont, we come alone…" He said with a wink.

Jo giggled. "Don't you think we have enough kids as it is?"

"What? What are you talking about?" Mac asked half confused.

Jo leaned over and kissed his cheek. "You know what happens in Vermont, doesn't stay in Vermont."

_The End_

**A/N: hope you liked this epilogue! sorry it was so short, i couldn't really think of much for this part. i just had a really fluffy idea! hopefully i'll have another story up for you guys soon! **


End file.
